Sunday Rendezvous
by VeritaParlata
Summary: Alternate scene for Season 1, Episode 22: Home Again. Andrea offers Brandon her virginity and he accepts. What if the surprise party was on Saturday and Brandon and Andrea were free and clear for a Sunday rendezvous?


Sunday Rendezvous

Rating: Mature - for sexual content.  
Characters/Pairings: Brandon/Andrea.

Disclaimer: I do now own any of the characters from _Beverly Hills, 90210_. If I did, Brandon and Andrea so would have happened.  
Description: Alternate scene for Season 1, Episode 22: Home Again. Andrea offers Brandon her virginity and he accepts. What if the surprise party was on Saturday and Brandon and Andrea were free and clear for a Sunday rendezvous?

Notes: I am the biggest Brandrea fan and in my fan girl heart, they met up later in life, settled down with Andrea's daughter Hannah, and live a happy life together.

* * *

**//i.i//**

She is beautiful. She's quite possibly the most beautiful girl he's ever known (and he's seen quite a few in his few short months here in Beverly Hills) and he can't believe it's taken him this long to tell her.

"You're beautiful, Andrea," he whispered against her lips. He pulled his head back slightly to see her lying beneath him and his heart pound hard in his chest. He could hardly see her through the darkness in the closed restaurant save for the specks of light filtering through the drawn shades, but he knows she's beautiful.

She feels so good against him. Feels incredible and again, he cannot believe it has taken him this long to realize it. He kisses her again, deep and slow. There's no need to rush. They have all afternoon.

He is so lost in tasting her, in being with her, in savoring every moment with her that the sound of her sweet voice calling his name doesn't filter through. His lips were exploring the crevice behind her ear, his tongue licking the sensitive flesh there. He didn't want to stop. He did not think he could; not even if Nat walked in with his mom and dad and his twin sister did he think anything or anyone could drag him away from her -- from this moment.

"Brandon," she ground out, her voice making a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. "Wait." She pushed her palms against his chest to force him up. Brandon looked down at her with lust and worry mixing perfectly in his eyes.

Andrea thought for a moment about what she was about to say. Worried that if she voiced an opinion he might just decide to call the whole thing off. It had taken her a lot of courage to offer him her virginity. Had taken even more courage to leave the house today to meet him.

She almost decided not to say anything at all, almost decided that any amount of discomfort was worth it. He… is worth it. The memory of being with Brandon Walsh will sustain her for the rest of her life, even after he and his family move away.

Brandon braced one arm on the side of her while bringing the other to trace the outline of her flushed lips. Andrea could see that he wants to kiss her again, wants to be as close as humanly possibly, and it still surprised her that he wants it with her.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked, his voice full of concern. The lust in his eyes vanished instantly and he stared at her genuinely worried. Maybe he was too forward. Maybe she had changed her mind. The thought that she might not want to be with him anymore damn near breaks his heart but he holds it together.

"I know," she began softly, her voice quavering. Andrea cleared her throat and propped herself up on her elbows. "I know that I said I wanted to emulate _The Postman Always Rings Twice_," she began again, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "But the counter…"

"The counter is too hard," Brandon interrupted and finished for her. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. "I'm sorry," he said while climbing down. He extended his hand to help her down and when she sat up, he caught a nice glimpse of her bare breasts. He vaguely remembered unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor. Andrea noticed him staring and she shyly covers herself as he bent down to pick up the white lace bra and hand it to her. She took it in one hand while Brandon just smiled sheepishly as he firmly held her other hand in his and led her to the booth.

Holding the pink jacket she wore together with one hand, Andrea let Brandon lead her across the room to the booth against the back wall. There was a little more light coming through the shades on the window and she could clearly see his face when he sat down. She stood between his legs feeling very unsure of herself. She likes the way Brandon looked right now, his hair disheveled and falling into his eyes. His were full of a smoldering darkness that she could get lost in if she were to let herself. She imagined that's what he looks like when he wakes up in the morning, and the thought of waking up to those eyes -- to him -- sent a little pleasurable shiver up her spine.

Brandon looked up at her as if she was a goddess. Right now, she is with her hair mussed and falling down to her shoulders. Her glasses are somewhere on the counter, and she probably cannot see very far, but that's okay. The sunlight brought out little specks of gold in her hazel eyes, and Brandon could not imagine a more beautiful sight. Her lips were a little swollen and flushed as if he kissed her too hard -- and he probably had.

He could tell she was nervous, can feel it coming off of her in waves and he wants to put her at ease. Brandon took the bra out of her nervous hands and placed it on the table beside them. Andrea exhaled nervously and clasped her hands together.

Brandon took her hands in his and looked up at her, giving her a warm smile that was intended to put her at ease. He brought each hand to his lips separately and kissed them softly. "Don't be so nervous," he whispered. Letting go of her hands, he placed his hands at his side in a symbolic gesture. "Nothing is going to happen here that you don't want," he told her with seriousness in his blue-green eyes.

Andrea smiled in spite of the insecurity once again peaking over the surface. Brandon was giving her the opportunity to change her mind and she appreciated it. Despite this whole ordeal being her idea, part of her really did want to call it off. Part of her wanted to tell him that this was a huge mistake and that she did not need her last memory of him being their lovemaking (_Lovemaking? Ha! It's goodbye sex_) and then him saying goodbye. But truth was, she did not think she could walk away from him. She did not want to walk away from him.

Whatever insecurities she felt vanished like smoke in the wind. Her fingers lightly brushed his light brown hair out of his eyes and a sweet smile crept across her pink lips. Brandon smiled back and his hands immediately rested one her hips. His fingers were itching -- aching to feel her skin. Her fingers were running through his hair, making it stand on end, and he felt that familiar tingle of pleasure at the base of his spine.

Had anyone told him a week ago that he would have been in this moment with Andrea Zuckerman, he probably would have laughed. Now, he could not imagine being with anyone else. For the past few days, his mind and senses have been full of her and only her. The way she looked when they kissed for the first time. The way she felt pressed against his body a moment ago. The sound of her breathing heavily when they finished kissing. She had invaded every part of him.

His fingers flexed slightly before he wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His breath tickled her stomach and she chuckled slightly. Andrea was thankful it was dark since she was sure she was blushing. When she felt his hands moving her jacket aside, she trembled with anticipation. When she felt his lips lightly brushing across her abdomen above the top of her jeans, her heart thundered against her chest. When his eyes met hers while his nimble fingers undid the snaps of her jeans, she almost melted to the floor.

Brandon was hanging on a by a thread. Ever second that passed seemed like an eternity. He wanted to drag Andrea down into his lap and spend several hours getting better acquainted with every single inch of her body, but thought the better of it. That might frighten her, give her the notion that she wasn't in control, and she was. Whatever happened, or didn't happen, was completely up to her.

Brandon stood abruptly and Andrea thought for a split second that he'd changed his mind. Instead, he pulled his shirt over his head (instead of wasting time unbuttoning it), and wasted no time in bringing her body crashing against his. She let out a little gasp when his lips rained kisses down on her face and her neck.

Andrea closed her eyes and gasped a little again when Brandon pushed the jacket off her shoulders. It pooled to the floor at her feet. Brandon's hands braced each side of her face, and he pulled back just enough to look into her hazel eyes. His eyes asking the question his mouth dare not.

Andrea responded to the question by kissing him hard. Sexual prowess no one would expect from Andrea Zuckerman rose to the surface and she found her hands at his belt. She fumbled, having a bit of trouble and smiled laughed against his lips. Brandon laughed as well and fought just as hard as she did to get them out of their remaining clothes.

The sudden loss of warmth made her shiver. Brandon has stepped back a little, the backs of his calves pressed against the edge of the seat, and he stared at her body with keen interest. Slender frame, small waist, taut stomach, long tanned legs, and perky breasts. His breath caught at the sight of her.

Andrea, too, had an eyeful. She had seen Brandon without a shirt and knew how muscular his upper body was. She'd seen him in shorts and knew his legs were muscular as well. He was an athlete after all. The other parts of his anatomy she was unfamiliar with were impressive as well, but she felt a little embarrassed and subconscious. She couldn't figure out why someone like Brandon Walsh was with someone like her.

The longer they stood motionless, not touching or kissing, quiet… the more she grew insecure again. Raging thoughts ran through her mind and none of them were pleasing. What if he decided after seeing her naked that he didn't want her anymore. She knew she wasn't as beautiful as some of his other friends -- Kelly Taylor sprang to mind -- but she wasn't _that_ unattractive. She'd caught some of the boys at school checking her out when she wore shorts. But none of those boys were _Brandon Walsh _and none of those boys were seeing her _naked_.

"You're beautiful," Brandon told her again. The heat in his eyes smoldered and the little flame in her chest started to grow. She looked down sheepishly, embarrassed and Brandon placed his hand under her chin and raised her face so their eyes met. "You're beautiful, Andrea," he said again with conviction. When she smiled, he kissed her again.

They stayed pressed together for a long moment, until Brandon maneuvered them back. He sat down on the seat and pulled her down on top of him. His hardened sex nestled between their stomachs when Andrea rose up on her knees. She looked down at him with nervousness and excitement in her eyes. This was really going to happen. She was going to make love to Brandon Walsh.

"Did you bring protection?" she asked breathlessly. The worrier in her never quieting down.

It took Brandon a moment to register her question. He was too caught up in how incredible her body felt pressed against his. "Oh. Yeah." He scooted forward a little with Andrea (He sucked in air when her nails dug into the nape of his neck to steady herself) still in his lap and bent down to fish in his pants pocket for his wallet.

He found the little packet where he'd placed it and pulled it out. Sliding back so that his back rested against the back of the booth. He lifted her up a bit so that he could roll the condom on; Andrea trying to look over her shoulder and watch -- the inquisitiveness in her never resting.

When he finished, his hands found her hips and he positioned her over top of him. A primal urge to feel her sliding onto him gripped him tightly. An almost animalistic instinct to flip her on her back and ravish her until she was screaming his name repeatedly. He resisted them both, holding her and himself steady as he waited for her to adjust. This was her first time. He'd wanted it to be special -- and having sex in the Peach Pit diminished that greatly so the least he could do was make sure she thoroughly enjoyed herself.

Andrea lowered herself slowly onto him, the sensation was incredible, and he seemed to touch the deepest part of her. Slowly she began to set a pace. Stopping only once because of the pain but Brandon helped ease her through it. She imagined that couldn't have been easy for him. Sweat was starting to build on his brow and she could feel his body shaking with anticipation.

Brandon raised his hips to match the rhythm she set. Slow, fast… giving into whatever she demanded, following wherever the sensations felt best for her. "Look at me," he said hoarsely, his voice thick with lust. "Andrea, look at me," he said again when her eyes remained closed. The heat shining in her eyes when she opened them was almost palpable, almost matched his, and it nearly drove him over the edge.

Andrea didn't know what she was doing. Not really. She had seen people having sex on TV --well, simulated sex scenes -- and she tried to emulate that but couldn't. All she could do was feel her way through this and try to give Brandon what he was giving her.

Brandon buried his face in her neck, trying to hold back the loud moan that threatened to erupt from his mouth. He felt incredible. She felt incredible. Her soft skin was started to glisten with sweat, her ragged breathing against his ear egged him on and drove him to drive them both further an further until both their bodies were rising to a feverish pitch. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. She was so tight, so wet, and so eager to give him just as much pleasure as he hoped he was giving her.

"Andrea," he rasped her name out while pulling his head back to look at her, but Andrea was too far gone to hear him. Her head fell back when his lips closed over one of her breasts. One hand pressed hard against her back, holding her close. She could feel her orgasm coiling in the heat of her belly, winding tighter and tighter, begging for release.

And then a kaleidoscope of colors exploded behind her closed lids, her muscles tightened and then released and her whole body shook with pleasure. Watching her body rise and fall as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her sent Brandon over the edge and his own orgasm erupted. He rested his head against her chest, breathing deeply, willing his heart back to a normal rate. Andrea's breathing started to subside and return to normal as well. She didn't understand how anyone could go for hours having sex after orgasms like that. She was completely drained.

Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back against the back of the booth again. Andrea's hands absently began to play in his disheveled locks. He looked up at her with a sleepy grin crossing his lips. They were both sufficiently sated and he was glad that he'd made her first time one she enjoyed.

When the pleasure started to wash away, Andrea realized (again) that this was the first and last time she would ever make love to Brandon Walsh. Looking down into his blue-green eyes, seeing the pleasure and happiness in them, the adoration he carried for her, she realized she wasn't sad or sorry. She would never be sorry, and from now on, she would be different because she went after what she wanted… and got it.

She leaned down and kissed him softly. "Was worth it," she said to him, though he had no idea what it meant.

Still, Brandon responded with a smile. "Totally worth it."

* * *

Andrea awoke with a start. The room was dark save for the red letters on the alarm clock on the nightstand. Even in the dark, she knew this wasn't her room. There was a familiar scent in the sheets she lay on.

"Hey, Chief," Brandon called walking into his bedroom. He flicked on the switch and Andrea blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the bright light. "Sorry," he apologized.

_Was it a dream_, she wondered. She looked at him, brows drawn together in confusion. If it was a dream, she would surely run from this house embarrassed and would probably never talk to him again.

Brandon stared at her through the mirror curiously. "Are you okay?" he asked. He turned to face her. "You look confused about something." He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Just a weird…dream," she answered. Brandon nodded, still unsure however. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something but closed abruptly. "Um… remind me again what I'm doing over here?"

Brandon chuckled a little, but worry came across his face. "We were discussing your next expose and you fell asleep. You looked so peaceful that I left you alone," he replied. "I just came up to tell you that dinner was ready."

"Oh," Andrea said somewhat dejectedly. "Okay, thanks." She started to get up but Brandon stopped her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p'. She stood up and looked around for her shoes. She was going crazy. She didn't know if she dreamed it or not. Sex with Brandon was not something one would forget. Sighing heavily, she decided to ask and get the mortification over with. "Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

She looked at him. "Your family was going to move back to Minnesota, right?"

Brandon nodded. "Yeah," he said with a little smile. "But my dad decided he didn't want to uproot us again. I told you all of this, Andrea, remember?"

"When?" she asked.

"A week ago. Sunday … at the Peach Pit," he said with a sly grin.

Andrea felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. "So… we were… together at the Peach Pit on Sunday?"

Brandon laughed a little. "You've been working too hard lately, Chief." He walked over to her and kissed her firmly on the lips. Despite her confusion, Andrea returned the kiss. She exhaled sharply when the kiss ended. "You know, I'm not sure how I feel about my girlfriend forgetting our first time together." He looked down at her with that mischievous glint in his eyes. "Perhaps she needs to be reminded?"

Unable to do anything else, Andrea nodded her head… and smiled as they left the room, already planning another Sunday rendezvous.

"Only this time, Brandon, some place with a bed…"

**- the end -**


End file.
